Trust and  Easter continued
by KlutzyKlepto13
Summary: This is my submission for bubbly chick's contest. It is the aftermath of chapter 18...bet 16. Trust and Easter. Peace, Love, Review!


A/N Okay everybody! This is my submission for bubbly chick's contest. I probably have no chance what so ever at winning seeing as I'm only 12 and write really really bad…but I thought that I would give it a big shot anyways. So here it is…Chapter 18: Bet Number Sixteen: Trust and Easter…continued!

"Psst. Katie!"

"Wake up!"

"Katie!"

"KATIE!"

"Come on!"

"Get out of the bed!"

"KATIEEE!"

She had enough. Couldn't she get some peace around here? I mean c'mon. It's not like she had 15 siblings living in one small cabin all impatiently waking her up to go to breakfast each morning! Er…never mind. The point was that she had stayed up almost ALL NIGHT waiting on her boyfriend to come prank her cabin. But, then in the end it ended up that he hadn't been planning on pranking at all. He had then walked her to her cabin, gave her a good night kiss and left his monster of a girlfriend feeling terrible. She made a memo to herself to make it up to him somehow. Although, making up usually equaled making out when it came to Travis. It was gonna be a loooooooong day. Oh well. She deserved it though after what she had done to him that night, huh? I wonder if he went back to his cabin crying, or if he had to call a mental counselor to help him, or if he even went on top of the Hermes cabin and JUMPED! Orrrrr…what if he went all the way to- THUMP!

She opened her eyes to see a green material underneath her. What in the world? She turned over and saw-OH! 30 eyes were standing above her with mixed emotions. Some with anger, some with impatience, and even some with sympathy. The only one that wasn't joining in was Ivy. She had a strange knowing smirk on her face and her eyes glittered with mischief. Yeah, that kid definitely had problems. Anyways, though…she had just figured out that her cabin mates had rolled her out of the bed until she felt a jerking on her arm. She looked over to see Tacy, one of her sisters, trying to pull Katie up to her feet.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm perfectly capable of standing up, thank you. Now, what was so important that you just haaad to wake me up from my 3 hour sleep? Huh?", Katie finally demanded.

Miranda emerged from the crowd. "Well…you're NOT gonna be happy. I have two words for you. Travis Stoll.", her green eyes held apology, and something else. Something much, much deeper. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly. Katie looked at her confused, until Miranda pointed her finger out the opened door. That's when realization struck Katie. She was then overcome with misery and a feeling of stupidity. This was all her fault. Why did she have to be so freakin' gullible. Here she's been feelin miserable allllll morning when it was all a trick. A stupid, stupid, stupid trick by her stupid, stupid, stupid boyfriend and his stupid, stupid, stupid sidekick of a brother. Ugh. She slowly walked outsode, bracing herself. Once she was out the cabin door, she turned around to where she could lookup at the cabin.

No. Freaking. Way.

This. Could. Not. Be. Happening.

The whole cabin was covered in toilet paper. I'm not just talking about the white stuff though that you wipe your butt with. Oh no. I'm talking full on COLORED paper strewn all over the cabin. The roof, the walls, the windows, the door, the flowers, the trees out front, even the picnic bench in front of the cabin. Oh, but wait, there's more. This was just an example of how stupid and unobservant her boyfriend…or should she even call him that…could be. How could he have not known? Ugh! Last night, at the camp fire…Chiron had announced that there was a major chance for rain at about 5 or 6am. It just so happened that he put Katie back in her bed at 4:30am, which would've gave him a good 30 minutes to tee pee the cabin before the down pour.

The toilet paper was soaking wet.

Everywhere that there was toilet paper, there was long colored streaks. The rain had made the toilet paper bleed and the color had stained it's victim. The whole cabin would have to be reconstructed. They couldn't have a rainbow cabin! That was Iris' job! But, the wet paper wasn't even the worst part. Oh no, baby. Not only was it cruel, heartless, and permanently destructive….but it also had to be humiliating! There was a huge toilet paper heart on the roof. And in it was 2 big toilet paper letters.

K and T.

Ever since they had begun dating, the relationship had kinda been kept under wraps. Just their cabins and a few friends really knew. I mean, c'mon. It was a well-known fact that Katie and Travis had been like sworn-enemies. And they still argue as much as they did when they weren't dating, so to others….everything still looks the same as it used too. But not anymore. Ohhhhh no. He had to go and tell the whole freaking camp. Why was her life so miserable? What had she done to deserve such torture?

Now…don't take it the wrong way. She really DID like Travis…a LOT. She just was a bit embarrassed and not quite ready to admit that she was going out with her enemy. Why did he have to be so reckless and irresponsible? Sure…he had good intentions. He did it for a good cause. He wuvs Katie! Wuvs Katie, my BUTT! She was gonna march out there this very minute and go find her "boyfriend". Then, she was gonna tell him off like it was nobody's business!

DING! DING!

The breakfast bell.

Fine. She WOULD go and straighten this out. No doubt about. She WOULD!

Right after breakfast…

A/N Okay, guys. Whadya think? Was it to tooooo terrible. I tried. I really, really tried. This is my 2nd official fanfic. My first never got finished and my other one is a work in progress. It's called Leadership and Secrets. If you really really really want to be nice to me, then you could go check it out. Hint, hint, wink, wink, jab, jab. Just kidding….sorta. Well, anyways. Thank y'all so much for reading (and reviewing…hopefully) this fanfic.

I see youse guys laters!

Peace, love, review!

~Klepto aka Abbi~


End file.
